It's the quiet ones you should always look out for
by RainbowLyrics910
Summary: Sena's attracted to someone. This someone doesn't know. This someone also doesn't know the true nature behind those innocent amber brown eyes and small body with the speed of a god. So shall we see what happens when he finally sees that true nature?
1. Chapter 1

**Yes, Sena will be extremely OOC, Hiruma will be too, but as the title says, its the quiet ones you should look out for. So kinda a big warning for what's to come.**

**This came to me through another story and my own dirty mind. Please enjoy the fruits of my dirty mind, but homophobics be warned, yaoi or boyxboy lies ahead. Leave or forever hold your peace, ye be warned.**

Sena slammed Hiruma into the wall after everyone left at the end of practice. He was tired of waiting and decided now or never.

"What the fuck are you doing fucking pipsqueak?" Hiruma shouted, hiding his surprise well.

"What I've wanted to do for a while now." Sena replied as he forcefully kissed the demonic blonde, pulling his head down by his shirt due to the couple inches of height difference. Sena could feel said blonde tense up in shock, he probably didn't know the squirt had it in him.

"Mph!" Hiruma tore away from the other's mouth, eyes still wide, his heart pounding wildly, and breathing wildly as well. "What the fuck!?"

"Shut up and deal with it." Sena once again claimed Hiruma's lips in a passionate kiss, the blonde tensing again.

The demonic blonde felt the chibi's hand go up his shirt and grab a nipple, he gasped as it was roughly pulled and the chibi's tongue invaded his mouth. Not a single spot was spared from the punk muscle as it explored the taller's mouth.

Sena broke it off "I want you Hiruma and I waited long enough." He pushed the taller onto the ground and straddled him. He took off Hiruma's shirt and tied his hands to the bench with it, unbuckling his pants and pulling them down as well. Sena sat back to take in the view he had of his senpai.

His chest was rising and falling quickly and nipples were pert, there was also a very slight tent to his boxers. His abs were defined, a six pack, and so were his thighs and calves. Hiruma looked very sexy and very hot. Good thing he was all Sena's.

Sena moved down and licked the cloth where the demon's dick was and heard the slight intake of breathe and smirked. He kept rubbing it with one hand while the other supported him as he licked and sucked at Hiruma's red and pert nubs.

"You seem to be enjoying yourself Yu-chan~." Sena teased.

"S-shut up you little f-fuuahhh!" Sena had put a bit of extra pressure on the dick under his hand.

"Are you enjoying yourself Yu-chan?"

"S-stop it now!" Hiruma couldn't and wouldn't believe any of this was happening. The fucking chibi was dominating him and he couldn't do a damn thing about it. Fuck!

Sena still didn't like the answer he got so he got up and went to his bag to get something. Hiruma stretched to see what the brat was getting but couldn't see it as he was doing a damn good job of hiding the objects he retrieved. He came back over, items still well-hidden behind his back, and placed them right out of his captive's sight. Sena pulled down the boxers and took one item and put it around Yu-chan's cock.

'Fuck, a fucking cock ring!? Fucking shit!' Hiruma wiggled his arms trying to get out of the knot his shirt was holding him in.

"Ah ah ah, we can't have any of that no can we?" Sena traced the other's hole lightly, teasing him to his probably insane heart's content. "You'll run off and ruin the fun that's still to come."

Taking the cock into his hand, the brunette started pumping quickly with alternating pressures. It caused Hiruma to let out strangled moans that he would swear weren't moans.

"F-fucking Pipsqueak! E-enough!"

"Okay, we can do something different." The tied teen paled slightly as he heard a pop and a slick squelching noise he didn't like one bit. "This may hurt but try to relax."

Two fingers made their way into the pointy eared teen and he bit his lip, but he did try to stay relaxed as the fingers started scissoring his asshole. Sena kissed him gently to try and help his senpai relax a bit.

After so long they were taken out and replaced by something bigger, it felt like…

"Shit, do not put that fucking thing in me! Ahhh, fuck!" Sena shoved the lubed dildo into Hiruma's ass and set it to a low vibrate.

'Fucking great, it fucking vibrates.' And it was being pumped in and out at a quick pace and in different angles.

"Ahh, hah. S-Sena, s-stop. T-Take it o-out!" There was pain, pleasure was mixing in and slowly taking over, but Hiruma didn't want any of it at all. He wanted it to stop. And for the first time in forever, Hiruma felt helpless.

"Okay, that means we can go onto the next part!" Hiruma opened his eyes (when did he close them? Probably towards the start of all this) and looked at the first year above him. His clothes had been shed and he had to hand it to the kid, he looked pretty built and kinda hot.

He had a four pack and his leg muscles were very defined, his arms had a bit of muscled but not much. Just enough to show the brat worked out and played sports. He was also pretty well endowed for his size…

'Fuck, stop fucking thinking about that! He's about to fucking rape you!'

He must've said the last bit aloud because Sena spoke up "Its not rape if you like it Yu-chan~! And I'm going to make sure you do."

His hands started playing with the neglected nubs on his quarterback's chest as he lined himself up. He thrust the entire way in with one fluid motion and hit the blonde's prostate immediately.

"AHH!"

"Found it!~"

Sena pounded the same spot over and over again, relishing in the tightness of the fleshy walls around him. Hiruma felt wonderful and amazing, better than he's ever imagined!

Hiruma was a moaning mess by now whether he wanted or not. His prostate being pounded into with every thrust and His nipples being sucked and played with. His hands had been untied and the groped their way to Sena's neck and he held himself there, digging into the small boy's back. He was about to cum when the long forgotten cock ring stopped it.

"God you're so tight and amazing Yu-chan!"

"S-Sena, l-let me c-cum!"

"Just a bit longer, I promise." His thrusts became erratic, clearly nearing his climax and Hiruma was denied another orgasm.

"Almost there." He took off the ring and started pumping his captain's dick as he thrust into his ass. He also sealed their lips in a passionate.

Hiruma came first, an enormous load bursting forth, breaking the kiss he screamed into the night "SENA!"

He slumped onto Sena's body as the boy came inside him with a similar shout of Hiruma's name. But Hiruma was exhausted and was almost asleep when he was picked up bridal style.

"You can stay at my house tonight. My parents aren't home all week." Hiruma dully nodded and noted their clothes were back on. "Hold on so you don't fall."

"Wha…?" The burst of speed that suddenly came spurred him into grabbing Sena's neck. 'So this is what it feels like to run the speed of light, huh, its nice.'

They arrived at the house quickly and entered it, locked it and went up to Sena's room where he gently placed Hiruma down on the queen sized bed and layed next to him after removing their over clothes and leaving them in their boxers.

"Goodnight Yuichi." Sena kissed his forehead and received a mumbled reply. They quickly fell asleep after.

**Done! So how'd ya like it? Please drop a review, I'll give you cookies and more hot yaoi smex~!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here comes chapter two. There may or may not be lemon in here. It's the weekend so who knows what'll happen!**

**I own nothing or Sena would be yandere. I think he would make a pretty good yandere character, but not to the same extreme as Yuno from Mirai Nikki. That's a bit far.**

* * *

Hiruma woke up to sunlight streaming in his face, a hand brushing through his hair, and a throbbing in his backside. He also noticed an extra heat source and looked to find Sena sitting up and staring out the window.

The morning sun outlined his body, giving him an angelic like appearance and a halo of light. They also casted shadows across his body, accenting his muscles even more.

Hiruma realized he was staring and looked away, Sena felt the movement and looked at his lover. "Good morning Yoichi. Did you sleep well?"

"Morning, and surprisingly I did." he replied.

"That's good. I'll go make breakfast and bring it up." Sena got off the bed and went out the door, but not before stopping to tell Hiruma something. "And if you want a shower, the door closest to the window is where the bathroom is."

And he left as soon as Hiruma nodded.

~XXX~

Sena got the eggs and milk out of the refrigerator before getting a mixing bowl and the mixing batter out of the cabinet. He put them in the bowl and heated a pan for the pancake batter. So when Hiruma, unexpectedly, came down he had 6 pancakes made for the two of them.

"Hope you like pancakes Yu-chan." Sena greeted.

"Don't call me fucking Yu-chan fucking chibi." Hiruma retorted as Sena put two pancakes on his plate and pulled out two different syrups. Hiruma took the sugar-free one while Sena took the other.

The two ate in silence until Hiruma spoke up. "So when did the loving me thing start? I never noticed anything off about you."

Sena looked up from his breakfast. "It started a little after you dragged me into American football. I wasn't sure what it was at first but I figured it out soon enough. And as for how I hid it, since I know you want to know, the way you see me at school is more of a mask you could say. I'm a master at hiding my emotions and am a lot darker than you would think if you watched me or even researched me."

Hiruma blinked, not expecting the answer he got. He finished his pancakes thinking about how little of the brat he actually knew. He hadn't found much on the brat when he did his research looking for blackmail and the reason why was lost to him. He decided he'd try to find more today after he went home. If the brat's seemingly new self let him go home because he seemed more than ready to keep Hiruma in the house for the whole weekend. He wasn't too worried though, as long as the chibi's behavior didn't get more like himself. So he went up to Sena's room and laid back on the bed he had woken up in and closed his eyes.

~XXX~

Sena smiled at Hiruma's look of surprise when he told him about his little mask, he also smiled as he watched the openly demonic blonde walk up the stairs and into his room with a thoughtful look on his face. His smile then took a turn for the satanic side. He started giggling quietly as he planned to keep all his secrets and keep his new lover at his house all weekend.

He wondered if he should break Hiruma a bit, enough that the demonic blonde would obey him when they were alone or at either of their houses. He would have to soundproof the walls for that, or at least around his room. It could be fun, but on the other hand he liked it when Hiruma fought against him. Sena decided to play it by what happens within the next few weeks. In the meantime, he called up a housing company and asked the owner to soundproof his walls next weekend for free or he would bring up a scandal that could ruin his company and possibly his whole life. The owner agreed and Sena hung up and then went up to his room to 'play' with Hiruma.

"Yu-chan, wakey wakey~!" Sena jumped onto Hiruma's stomach, lightly but still hard enough to make the older wake up and gasp.

"WHAT THE FUCK FUCKING CHIBI!?" Hiruma shouted once he had enough air in his lungs.

"I wanted to wake you up so we could play for a little." Sena blinked innocently, frying Hiruma's brain. He was utterly lost when it came to the chibi sitting on his stomach, he had gone from relatively evil to totally innocent within minutes. "Now get up Yu-chan!"

This time, not waiting for an answer, Sena got off Hiruma's stomach and grabbed his legs, dragging him off the bed clad in only the black boxers he had put on after his shower. Sena dragged him up onto his back then walked down the stairs before opening a door Hiruma hadn't noticed before. It was completely dark and he couldn't see anything, but Sena knew exactly where he was going having memorized the exact layout of the room that his parents knew nothing of. After all, it had no moldings around it, was as flat as the wall, and it was painted the same color as the wall. Only those who were very observant and those who already knew it was there would be able to find and see it. But that wasn't what worried Hiruma. No, not one bit, he had many doors like that in his own house. It was the fact the it was pitch black and he had no idea what was in the room. For all he knew it could be some torture chamber from medieval times or full of fluffy toys or even full of gaming consoles. He was hoping it was the last for his own sake and possibly his own sanity.

"Don't worry Yu-chan. Nothing down here can hurt you unless I want it to. And I would only hurt you if you really made me mad." Sena said as if he could read Hiruma's mind. Hiruma didn't react at all, he thought it pointless now. So instead, he tried to be able to see anything in the room, but he was failing miserably. Just as he was about to ask the shrimp why it was so dark, he felt himself get dumped onto a soft surface and something being secured around his ankle.

"What the fuck is that for? And why the fuck is it pitch black in here?"

"Well we don't want you running off before we can do anything do we? And the lights? I have a different lighting system in here than the rest of the house and I don't want to ruin your surprise or I would have turned the lights on after I closed the door. But I'll turn them on now if you'd like." Sena's footsteps could be heard as he walked around to turn on the lights. When they were turned on they were dull. There were ten lights throughout the ceiling and all were about as bright as a small fire. But he could still see the entire room with little to no problem.

It was a plain room with fluffy and soft furniture, nothing strange about it. If you didn't count the four-poster bed he was on had leather cuffs connected to the posts that seemed to be extendable to a point and could be locked at any length. But what Hiruma found most curious was that about a fourth of the room was blocked off by a large and thick blackout curtain. He wondered what was behind it.

"You will only find out if you misbehave too much. That's a special corner reserved for those who are too wild and need a little breaking. But as long as you behave like a good demon you won't have to worry about going in there at all."

The statement unsettled the blonde to say the least. On one hand he wanted to find out what was hiding back there, but on the other he wanted to stay as far away from it as possible. It sent chills down his back. More only rolled their way down as Sena finally turned around with a bone freezing smile on his face that seemed to promise either the greatest pleasure or the worst torture.

* * *

**I hope you liked this chapter. I really didn't want to write smut in this but no matter how I went about it smut seemed to be exactly where it was heading. So I cut it off short to tease you guys a bit. But don't worry, there will definitely be smut in the next chapter.**

**Now, I want your opinions on a few things (I like hearing my readers ideas). Should I turn this into a harem or keep it between Hiruma and Sena? When do you want Hiruma to find out what's behind the curtains? And finally, do you want really kinky smut (not including the curtain room) or non-kinky smut? Put it in a review or PM, but I seriously need an answer for the first question, even if you don't answer the other two. I'm seriously debating what I want to do and I'm not sure which direction I want to take it. Virtual cookies to anyone who answers it, two to those who answer two, and three to those who answer them all!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks and cookies go out to kagome midnight fox and Sunshineseduction for answering my questions. You can still give me answers in reviews or PMs, but this is staying between Sena and Hiruma. Also, so far people have asked for it to be kinky. Please tell me what you think, I love knowing what my readers think because not only does it help me with getting new ideas, it also keeps writers' block away.**

**Anyway, on to the next chapter! (by the way, this is gonna be kinky since that's the only type of request I've gotten. If you don't want kinky, then review or PM)**

* * *

Hiruma quickly found Sena's smile meant a mix of both torture and pleasure. Sena had been playing with his body for at least 10 minutes and each time he came close to cumming, Sena would stop doing anything and walk off towards a corner of the room for a minute or two before coming back with some sort of toy in his hand. Each time it was a new toy to bring the demon right to the edge before being taken away. He had come close 4 times now. That meant 4 different toys. Who knew the brat was such a kinky bastard. Now, the blonde was reaching a 5th climax and was begging for the shorter male to let him cum.

"S-Sena, let me fucking cum already! Gah!"

"Not yet, you need to learn the purpose of this room completely and know everything in it as well. You're not allowed to cum until then Yu-chan." Sena replied with an innocent tone. It was so ironic. Sena using an innocent tone when he was doing something this dirty. It drove Hiruma insane!

"I-I'll kill you after this f-fucking chibi." Hiruma ground out, holding in a moan as he spoke. You see, it wasn't everyday you were tied down on your hands and knees with vibrating eggs attached to your body, not to mention one up his ass, and all on their lowest setting. "I'm gonna cum!"

Just as he was about to shoot his load onto the sheets beneath him, all the eggs were turned off and removed. It made him whimper, all he wanted to do was cum.

"Don't worry Yu-Chan, you'll cum soon enough. Just a little longer, ne?" Hiruma could hear him walk away to get something new. Although, when Sena came back, it wasn't what he had expected. He had been flipped so he was spread eagle and when he saw the new toy he could easily tell it was homemade. It was beads in a gel tube. He didn't think it was much, that is until it was slipped around his rock hard member. The texture felt so good as it was slipped onto him. The beads rubbing against his abused dick as the gel let them move around inside the tube slowly and sensually.

"This is almost how it feels to be inside someone Yu-chan. The difference is that the toy is colder and looser and it only pleasures one person." Hiruma didn't care much for the explanation, he was too focused on the feeling he was receiving from the toy around his cock. "I'll let you cum if you can go 5 minutes without cumming with this moving on you. Got it?" Hiruma nodded weakly, biting his lip and thinking about things to keep his hard on down enough to get through the trial.

Sena stood and left the room, coming back with popsicles and lollipops, putting both in the freezer. The brunette then sat on the edge of the bed and watched as his senpai writhed on the bed, trying not to cum within the time limit the chibi had set for him. And much to his surprise, Hiruma managed to last the 5 minutes when Sena took off the homemade toy. "Well done Yu-chan. Now you can cum."

Sena set to working the half-exhausted demon open before slamming himself in halfway. He stayed like that for a few seconds before slamming the rest of the way in. He then set a quick and hard pace, sharply snapping his hips at different angles, never hitting the same place twice, not even the older's prostate.

"Ah, hah ah! S-Sena!" It wasn't long before Hiruma came, splattering both with a large load that had been waiting to burst forth for a while. Sena came seconds later, riding out his orgasm and leaning down by Hiruma's ear.

"I'm the only one allowed to see you like this, got it? If anyone else does not only will they be punished, but you will too. And I doubt it will be fun." The blonde shivering as the smaller pulled out and leaning back, taking off the restraints he had put Hiruma in. Sena then pulled the other into his chest as they both fell asleep, Hiruma tucked snugly into Sena's small body.

* * *

****So, I hoped you liked it and sorry for the shortness. I wanted to get this chapter out so it was a bit rushed. I actually came up the the gel bead toy myself when I saw those orbeez we all used to love. I wonder if I still have any of mine somewhere? ****

**Now, can you answer this one question? Which chapter should Hiruma find out about what's behind the curtains? Next chapter? The next two? Three? I need to know. So thanks for the help and I'll see you next time!**


End file.
